This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In this study, we propose to compare the effect of therapeutic nasal CPAP to placebo nasal CPAP on functional complaints of Upper Airway Resistance Syndrome (UARS) patients (i.e., fatigue, daytime sleepiness, sleep problems, gastrointestinal irritability, headache, anxiety and body pain). A goal of this research is to gather pilot data examining the effect of preventing upper airway collapse during sleep upon the metabolic function of UARS patients. Disorders of sleep have been associated with metabolic disorders. One such metabolic disorder, metabolic syndrome (MTS), is a common syndrome characterized by central obesity, dyslipidemia, insulin resistance and hypertension. MTS is known to be a risk factor for myocardial infarction, stroke and renal failure.No research has been conducted to date examining these relationships in UARS, a milder form of sleep disordered breathing than apnea. Therefore, we hypothesize that preventing upper airway collapse during sleep in UARS patients with nasal CPAP will decrease the levels of the parameters that characterize MTS.